Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 025
なる …!!」 | romaji = Kasanaru Fīru...!! | english = Sense Upon Sense...!! | japanese translated = Coinciding Feel...!! | chapter number = 25 | japanese release = August 21, 2011 | japanese cover date = October 21, 2011 }} "Sense Upon Sense...!!", known as "Coinciding Feel...!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on August 21, 2011 in the 10/2011 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon. Yusei continues his Duel against Leo and Luna. But while Leo's Duel Dragon attacks Yusei, old memories from Leo and Luna are shown to him...]] Summary Leo's "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" destroys Yusei's "Seven Sword Warrior", badly injuring Yusei with the force of the Shadow Sense and reducing him to 200 Life Points. His Duel Runner begins to spin out while Leo tells him to give up - he's hurt Luna, and he should think about that on his way out. Yusei isn't paying attention, his mind holding images of the twins, Lazar, and the "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" card. He snaps back to reality just in time to avoid a crash, much to Crow's relief and Leo's anger. Thinking that weaklings shouldn't have eyes as fierce as Yusei's, Leo asks him why he isn't giving up, Leo has ten cards on the field, including "Power Tool", while Yusei has none in his hand and only one Set card, as well as almost no Life Points. He states that Yusei can't win a Turbo Duel with just hard work and guts. Yusei simply tells Leo that he knows that Leo also has someone to protect, and that the spirit of a Turbo Duelist can't give up for that person's sake. But Leo tells him not to talk like he knows, and warns Yusei that he's dead - he'll never forgive him. Shadow Miasma erupts from his body, much to Crow and Yusei's shock. Yusei remembers when Sect did the same thing, and thinks that a Turbo Duel is the only way to seperate the bond between Duelist and Duel Dragon - he has to find a way to save Sect in this Turbo Duel. He activates his face down card - "Synchro Nova", allowing him to banish every card in his Graveyard to Special Summon a Synchro Monster with a Level that is equal to the number of cards banished, and he has six. Leo is furious that Yusei is summoning a Synchro monster on his turn, and Yusei tells his monster to burst from the event horizon as he Special Summons "Gravity Warrior". He explains that it gets 500 ATK for every card on his opponent's field when it is Summoned, and Crow gleefully notes that's ten cards. "Gravity Warrior" powers up with "Power Gravitation" to 7100 ATK, much to Leo's horror. Luna, meanwhile, takes note of the "Dark Bribe" in Leo's hand that could have stopped "Synchro Nova", but in his underestimation of Yusei, he instead went with Equip Spells. Yusei tells the twins that he'll hit them with his greatest Sense, his strongest thoughts, and accelerates, using the Turbo Stream technique to gain on the twins Duel Runner. Crow wonders if he's using the same tactic that he used on Greiger. Leo screams that he can't shake Yusei, and he's gaining on him. Yusei explains the second effect of "Gravity Warrior" - it forces "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" to attack it. "Gravity Warrior" draws the Duel Dragon in with "Duel G Field" as Yusei speeds past Leo. Leo begins to realize that he's in trouble, and Luna tells him that he dug his own grave. Yusei declares his Cross Sense, and "Gravity Warrior" destroys "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" with "Grand Cross". Leo shields Luna from the full force of Yusei's sense, and his Life Points drop to zero. Yusei, meanwhile, experiences what appear to be Leo's memories. The twins were poor and alone, surviving by Turbo Dueling for money until Luna got sick, forcing Leo to Duel on his own until he eventually lost, resulting in the people he owed money beating him up. After he wished for more power, Lazar came to him, reassuring him that they'd look after Luna if he went through the Duel Dragon Ceremony. Wanting power, Leo made up his mind to use the Duel Dragon's power to protect Luna. Back in reality, Yusei stops his Runner, and wonders if he just saw Leo's memories. The wheel bolts of the Runner spark with electricity as he dismounts, and Crow walks over, asking if Yusei is okay. Before Yusei can answer, Leo warns him that he's done it now - in the second stage, things will be different. Luna further mutters "boring." Disgusted, Crow tells Leo to grow up. Luna grips her "Kuribon" doll again, stating that she's the only one who gets to bully Leo, and stating "boring" again. Shadow Miasma begins to roll off her, and she warns him that they'll pay next time. Leo quickly calms her down, pointing out that they did what Goodwin wanted, and suggests they call it a day. He tells Yusei that he'll see him in Satellite. Yusei comments that they were fearsome opponents. Crow then reveals that the twins had two dragons the first time he saw them, and things could get ugly the next time they Duel. Yusei is shocked that they have two Duel Dragons, and wonders what the vision he saw was. Meanwhile, Rex Goodwin stands in his office, commenting on Yusei's defeat of the Duel Dragon. He wonders if Yusei will prove to be his pawn, and a Deck is shown on the table, with three cards lying beside it, bearing a strange mark. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Leo and Luna Duel continues from the previous Ride. Leo attacks "Seven Swords Warrior" with "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", destroying it (Yusei 2700 → 200). Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Nova", banishing all 6 cards from his Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 6 Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck. He Special Summons "Gravity Warrior" (2100/1000), and its effect immediately activates, increasing its ATK by 500 for each card on the field; Yusei controls no other cards, but Leo controls 10, so the ATK of "Gravity Warrior" increases by 5000 (2100 → 7100). The second effect of "Gravity Warrior" forces "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" to attack it (Leo 2300 → 0). Yusei wins. Featured cards The following cards appear in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.